Missing Robots
at the Robot Roost]]The Missing Robots in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain consist of the twenty-five androids that Polly has reprogrammed and sent back in time. Each of the game's twenty-five missions (one for each robot that must be rescued) begin with the user selecting one of Polly's questions from the TransQuizzer. On the TransQuizzer, Ms. Winkle poses a historical question of Polly - and Polly gives a surrealistic and humorous answer. Polly then appears on a monitor to state which robot she has sent back in time for the question and to list the four Mission Clues that need to be found for the mission. The robots never speak or have any animation. List of Robots 'Cosmo-Bot' Gn. Cosmo-Bot is a cosmonaut-themed robot from Russia. According to Botley, he and Cosmo-Bot never got along, but now they are friends. He is (numerically) the first robot to be rescued. Info *What?: Solar System *Who?: Copernicus *When?: 1531 *Where?: Poland 'Rhonda Robot the Beauty Queen' Rhonda Robot the Robotic Beauty Queen is the Mountain's beauty-queen-themed robot. She has won the Miss Silicon Chip Contest three years in a row. Info *What?: Olympics *Who?: Greeks *When?: 776 BC *Where?: Greece 'Danny Defrost-Bot' Danny Defrost-Bot is a snowman-themed robot who was reprogrammed by Polly to create snowmen. He was always a bit hot under the collar. Info *What?: Basketball *Who?: James Naismith *When?: 1891 *Where?: United States 'Dr. Bug-Bot' Dr. Bug-Bot the Robotic Doctor is the Mountain's doctor-themed robot. He is the one to help other machines who have been infected by a computer virus. Info *What?: Nursing *Who?: Florence Nightengale *When?: 1860 *Where?: England 'Flip the High-Diving Robot' Flip the High-Diving Robot is a swimmer-themed robot who does all sorts of high diving stunts. Info *What?: Scuba Gear *Who?: Jacques Cousteau *When?: 1946 *Where?: France 'Amelia Air-Bot' Amelia Air-Bot the Flying Robot is a pilot-themed robot named after Amelia Earhart, who is the first female American pilot to fly across the Atlantic. Info *What?: Helicopter *Who?: Leonardo da Vinci *When?: 1483 *Where?: Italy 'Chef Boy-Robot' Chef Hector Boy-Robot is the Mountain's chef-themed robot named after Chef Hector Boyardee. Info *What?: Corn Flakes *Who?: William Kellogg *When?: 1894 *Where?: Battle Creek, Michigan 'Miss Battery-Bot' Miss Battery-Bot is a battery-themed robot. She has a "glowing" personality and is one of Botley's favorite robots. Info *What?: Radium *Who?: Marie Curie *When?: 1898 *Where?: France 'Bubble-Bot' Mr. Bubble-Bot is a bubble-themed robot who was programmed to walk and chew gum at the same time. Info *What?: Chewing Gum *Who?: Mayans *When?: 400 *Where?: Mexico 'Pierrot-Bot the Clown' Mr. Pierrot-Bot the Robotic Clown Artist is a clown-themed robot who is the Mountain's robotic artist. Info *What?: Painting *Who?: Stone-Age Humans *When?: 35,000 BC *Where?: Europe 'Slide the Heavy Metal Robot' Slide the Heavy Metal Robot is a robot who is made of lead, which is a heavy metal; yet, that does not mean he plays heavy metal music, so it is obvious that Polly reprogrammed Slide to do so. Info *What?: Phonograph *Who?: Thomas Edison *When?: 1877 *Where?: New Jersey 'Noshi Origami' Noshi Origami is a Japanese robot on an exchange program who enjoys folding paper into many different shapes. Info *What?: Paper *Who?: Ts'ai Lun *When?: 105 *Where?: China 'Vasco da Robot' Vasco da Robot is an explorer-themed robot who is penpals with Botley. He is named after Portuguese explorer Vasco da Gama. Info *What?: Round Earth *Who?: Ferdinand Magellan *When?: 1522 *Where?: Spain 'Robby Robot the Practical Joker' Robby Robot the Robotic Practical Joker(/Prankster) is a robot who, before being reprogrammed by Polly into a practical-joker-themed one, was originally programmed to use his squirt-gun to put out people's cigars and cigarettes. Info *What?: Dynamite *Who?: Alfred Nobel *When?: 1866 *Where?: Sweden 'Slobot' Mr. Slobot is a messy robot who loves filth so much that he married a vacuum cleaner Info *What?: Microscope *Who?: Antonie van Leeuwenhoek *When?: 1674 *Where?: The Netherlands or Holland 'Eraser-Bot' Mr. Eraser-Bot the Graffiti-Removing Robot is a pencil-themed no. 2 model robot. He helps Professor Sparks correct his mistakes whenever he makes them. Info *What?: Writing *Who?: Sumerians *When?: 3500 BC *Where?: Middle East 'Sock-Bot' Mr. Sock-Bot is a sock-themed robot. He wears socks on his hands and feet. Info *What?: Sausage *Who?: Babylonians *When?: 3000 BC *Where?: Middle East 'Booster-Bot' Mr. Booster-Bot the Robotic Rocket is a rocket-themed robot who knows all about rockets and jet engines. He has a pair of rocket boosters on his back. Info *What?: Bicycle *Who?: Karl von Drais *When?: 1816 *Where?: Germany 'Roland Road-Bot' Roland Road-Bot is somewhat a track-marshal-themed robot. Info *What?: Wheel *Who?: Sumerians *When?: 3000 BC *Where?: Middle East 'Roast-Bot the Fireman' Mr. Roast(/Hose)-Bot the Robotic Fireman is a mechanical firefighting machine. He often deals with short circuits. Info *What?: Germs *Who?: Louis Pasteur *When?: 1865 *Where?: France 'Oswald the Mailman' Oswald the Robotic Mailman is, as his name suggests, the Mountain's mailman-themed robot. Info *What?: Boomerang *Who?: Aborigines *When?: 40,000 years ago *Where?: Australia 'Verna the Vend-Bot' Verna the Vend-Bot is a vending-machine-themed robot. Mainly, in the Mountain, the candy she gives out is always free. Info *What?: Coins *Who?: Lydians *When?: 600 BC *Where?: Turkey 'Hank the Handyman' Hank the Robotic Handyman is the Mountain's robot robotic mechanic. Info *What?: Tools *Who?: Stone-Age Humans *When?: 2½ million years ago *Where?: Africa 'Bongo-Bot the Six-Armed Drummer' Bongo-Bot the Six-Armed Robotic Drummer is, as the name suggests, the Mountain's robotic drum-player. He hates frog legs. Info *What?: Saxophone *Who?: Antoine-Joseph Sax *When?: 1846 *Where?: France 'Brunwella the Bombshell' Brunwella the Robotic Bombshell is a demolisher-themed robot whom Botley claims to be his girlfriend (although it seems pretty clear that they hardly even know each other). She is (numerically) the last robot to be rescued. Info *What?: Toilet *Who?: Minoans *When?: 2000 BC *Where?: Crete Category:Characters Category:Robots and Artificial Intelligences Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Nonrecurring Characters Category:Groups